Aún Soy Tu Mejor Amigo
by Luna's Criss
Summary: Ya no me quedaba más que reír y desearte una feliz vida… una vida en la que el nosotros no existía, donde nuestro amor no era suficiente, donde yo no cabía…


******Es de madrugada pero o podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, lamento tanto la tardanza con las otras historias pero de nuevo eh estado con problemitas si bien no graves, fueron trabajosos de resolver.**

******Si todo sale como planeo el domeingo publicaré un capítulo de Ilusión o Realidad y otro de Losing the Control, si no, si o si el lunes ambos serán publicados.**

* * *

**__****Escribo sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos. Cuallquier parecido con la triste realidad es mera coincidencia.  
**

* * *

**_Aún Soy Tu Mejor Amigo_**

**_Querido Blaine:_**

_Me es difícil expresarte todo lo que siento cuando te veo, el que te haya estado evitando seguro fu una pista de ello…_

_Así que decidí hacerlo en una carta para poder ser lo más sincero posible y no verme cohibido ante tu presencia…_

_Te estarás preguntando ¿Qué demonios tendrá Kurt que decirme? Pero ni te imaginas lo mucho que hay en mi pecho… y sabes bien que nunca he podido quedarme callado, sea como sea tengo que decir lo que siento, pues sólo así puedo avanzar._

_He estado tratando de evitar esto porque sé que conllevará dolor y mucho pero necesito decirlo…_

_Necesito que lo sepas…_

_Te amo…_

_Sé que no tengo derecho a decírtelo, no después de matar nuestras oportunidades de estar juntos, no después de rendirme ante el primer obstáculo, no después de no darte la oportunidad de explicarte, no después de evitarte por cinco años…_

_no después de haberte rechazado…_

_no después de haber tirado a la basura tu amor…_

_y definitivamente no tengo derecho a decírtelo estando a un día de casarme…_

_Si… me caso y si… con él._

_pero créeme…_

_las cosas tenían que ser así… no sé como explicártelo, pero no era correcto…_

_tu no eras para mi… y yo no era para ti._

_Se que es una expresión estúpida, pero más estúpido soy yo, al sentir todo lo que aún siento por ti y haberlo negado por tanto tiempo._

_En verdad lo siento…_

_En realidad… sí somos el uno para el otro… siempre lo fuimos…_

_Desde que me regalaste tu hermosa sonrisa, supe que eras mío…_

_Desde que tomaste mi mano en aquellas escaleras…_

_Desde que mis ojos se pusieron en ti y encontraron respuesta en los tuyos mientras cantabas…_

_Siempre mío… Teenage Dream_

_Mi Blaine…_

_Me duele tanto decirte adiós… pero quiero que sepas… que no eres solo mi pasado, mi Ex - Novio… siempre fuiste mucho más que eso…_

_eras mi amigo… mi mejor amigo…_

_Tus besos me los tatué en los labios, tu escancia habita en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón encerré tu amor…_

_Mi alma te fue entregada… siempre será tuya._

_Eres mi alma gemela… siempre estarás en mi corazón._

_Se que suena tonto y masoquista… pero es mi deseo que así sea…porque te amo Blaine Anderson… tanto como se que tú me amas a mi…_

_Pero así como nos amamos, sabes cuánto lo amo a él…_

_Me destruiste Blaine, me partiste el corazón y aunque sé que tuve gran culpa de lo sucedido… en ese entonces no lo aceptaba._

_Te obligué a buscar lo que yo no te daba…_

_Renunciaste a mi compañía para que siguiera mis sueños…_

_Trataste de mantener nuestra relación viva en la distancia… sufrías… pero lo hacías por mí…_

_Y yo te decepcioné…_

_Creí que todo estaba bien… pero nunca pensé en ti… todo era yo… lo lamento._

_Tú fuiste quien más sufrió… antes… durante… y después…_

_Pero yo era demasiado estúpido para analizarlo… _

_Me centré en mi dolor…_

_Y me hundí en la depresión, soledad y oscuridad… _

_No podía escapar… estaba perdido…_

_Y fue Adam quien me salvó…_

_Me tuvo paciencia, me consoló y muy a mi pesar…_

_Se metió en mi piel… consiguió su lugar en mi corazón…_

_Me conquistó lentamente… día a día… fue mi boleto de salida de la depresión…_

_Me devolvió la confianza… me enseñó a mar de nuevo…_

_Y eso es lo que nos impide estar juntos…_

_no puedo estar sin el… en serio, Adam es más necesario que el aire o que la vida misma…_

_quizás lo necesite más de lo que lo amo… pero no por eso dejo de amarlo…_

_Tenía razón en decirte aquella vez que nunca te diría adiós… tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo… así como tampoco creo poder dejar de amarte pero…. Estoy seguro que puedo amarlo a él tanto como te amé a ti… tanto como te amo._

_Lo siento… en serio…_

_Kurt._

* * *

Repase la carta una y otra vez sin siquiera respirar… me era inconcebible perder al amor de mi vida así como así…

Sabía que se casaba, Sam me había mostrado su invitación pero yo no había recibido ninguna, y supuse que esa era la prueba se que al final, el ya no me quería, pero luego esta carta llegó y me devolvió falsas esperanzas…

Estuve a punto de ir en plan de detener su boda y rogarle que se quedara conmigo… pero eso de nada serviría… él lo había dejado perfectamente claro… Kurt ya había decidido… y lo había escogido a él.

Hoy que estaba debatiéndome en volver o no a Nueva York… pase por nostalgia a mi casa en Westerville, no se sentía como mi hogar pero necesitaba ir ahí, de alguna manera sabía que encontraría una respuesta, tal vez ahí recordaría porque quería ir a Nueva York hace años atrás y tal vez, sólo tal vez… Kurt no sería una de las razones.

Entré a la casa y fue cuando su olor me cautivo… él había estado ahí… su perfume estaba en el aire… o tal vez era sólo mi imaginación.

- Joven Anderson, buenas tardes – la ama de llaves me saludo a lo cual asentí – un joven vino a buscarlo hoy y me temo que dejó su bufanda – me alcanzo la prenda y sin más se marchó.

Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios yo sabía que él había estado ahí pero… ¿por qué?, así que subí las escaleras y caminé hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Trate de buscar el motivo por el cual Kurt había estado ahí y fue cuando la encontré…

Esta carta… en mi cama.

De mi chico…

_Mi Kurt…_

¿Seria lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo una vez más?

Y peor aún ¿hoy… el día de su boda?

Volví a repasar la carta y esta vez deje que su aroma me envolviera… Kurt seguía perfumando sus cartas.

Trague la saliva acumulada de mi boca… tome un par de pantalones de vestir y una camisa, no era elegante, lo sabía pero no me importaba, salí corriendo a mi auto y me dirigí a lo que tal vez sería mi perdición.

Tenía que hacerlo…

Tenía que decirle adiós… a pesar de nuestra promesa de no decírnoslo nunca.

Tenía que dejarlo ir y permitirle rehacer su vida…

Tal vez yo me quedaría solo por el resto de mi vida pensando en lo que pudo ser…

Pero él sería feliz.

Seria lo que el necesitara que fuera… y en ese momento era…

Ser su mejor amigo, cómo él lo había escrito.

El reloj me mostró la realidad, pasaban de las siete de la noche, él ya estaba casado.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón apreté el acelerador, solo quería despedirme...

Llegué a la recepción de la fiesta y empecé a escuchar las voces de mis amigos… les explique a lo que venía, nadie se opuso… Sam me sonrió, dándome fuerzas.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver al esposo de Kurt, él estaba aparentemente tomando un descanso de la fiesta, se veía preocupado.

Me acerqué a él…

_- Felicidades, eres un hombre afortunado_

No estaba muy seguro si él me habría escuchado, pero después de unos segundos el volteó hacia mí pero miró por encima de mi hombro y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Voltee a ver que miraba y vi a… Kurt, mi Kurt en un hermoso traje parecido al que usó conmigo en la graduación de la cual él fue reina.

El me había visto… Kurt venia a mí o más bien hacia nosotros…

No le haría saber que había leído su carta, no le recordaría nada de nuestro torcido amor, no lo besaría, no le diría que lo amo…

Porque el ya había escogido…

Y lo había escogido a él… a pesar de que también me amaba a mí…

Si él era masoquista… yo no tenía descripción…

- Gracias - escuche la voz de Adam - Esto es muy… amable de tu parte. El quería que estuvieras aquí.

- Amable... yo no hago esto por tí - respondí agriamente reprimiendo mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos - ¿No interrumpo? - pregunte.

Escuche la voz de Kurt jadear e inmediatamente escuche mi nombre en sus labios…

- !Blaine! !Blaine! - podría jurar que sonaba feliz por mi presencia.

- ¡Por aquí Kurt!" conteste acercándome a la criatura más hermosa del mundo y tomándolo por los brazos...  
_  
Cielos… esto sería más difícil de lo que creía…_

Adam nos dejo solos con un pretexto…

- oh Blaine! Gracias - exclamo ahora llorando

Me reproche mentalmente por mi deseo de limpiar sus lagrimas con mis labios, él era demasiado para mi… yo no era nadie… no era más que su amigo…

_Su mejor amigo…_

- Deja de llorar, Kurt. Arruinaras tu traje. Solo soy yo.- Exprese sonriéndole

- ¿Solo? ¡Oh, Blaine! Todo es perfecto ahora

Si mi Kurt… todo en ti era perfecto…

Siempre lo había sido…

Ya no me quedaba más que reír y desearte una feliz vida… una vida en la que el nosotros no existía, donde nuestro amor no era suficiente, donde yo no cabía…

Donde poco a poco me quedaría como un buen recuerdo…

Un recuerdo en donde interpreto el papel de Blaine Anderson…

El Warbler…

El Ex-Novio…

_Tu mejor amigo…_


End file.
